tdprofandomcom-20200214-history
Bridgette and Geoff
This article focuses on the interactions between Bridgette and Geoff. Overview Bridgette and Geoff are the most intimate relationship in the show. They understand and trust each other, and have remained to be in a healthy relationship with one another. They're both placed on opposite teams at first, but through Geoff's begging, is placed on the Destroying Dragons, just like Bridgette. Despite how close they are towards one another, they're still motivated to help each other and work in challenges together, resulting in several instances where both have been safe. Their relationship turns rocky when, unbeknownst to Geoff, Alejandro spreads lies about him liking girls such as Anne Maria and Amy. Hearing these rumors, Bridgette reluctantly votes off her boyfriend in the same episode that she's eliminated in by Alejandro's dirty work, believing she's a more difficult target than Geoff. When Geoff is shown that Bridgette in fact did vote for him, he's devastated and when told about the lies that Alejandro told about him, he denies this to Bridgette. She believes him and apologizes for voting for him, hoping that he wins, making their relationship still last despite this minor hiccup. From then on, Geoff devotes himself to trying to win the competition for Bridgette. After both have been eliminated, they are shown to have been reunited as soon as Geoff was eliminated and the two are regularly seen making out with each other in Gladiatorial Finale! as a sign of they're reunion. When both are randomly chosen to be on Team Amy and demonstrate that they're effective when teaming up with each other. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! Geoff is concerned for Bridgette's safety after she screams while falling, and he jumps out the plane to attempt to rescue her. Both Bridgette and Geoff agree that the island is very large. Bridgette is one of the people who team up with Geoff in finding their passports. Geoff doesn't arrive in time to be on the same team as Bridgette, and begs Chris that he can't work in the competition without her, causing Bridgette to blush. Both are happy to be on a team with each other when Chris swaps Geoff over to the Destroying Dragons. The Great Chinese Race In first class, Bridgette naps and relaxingly rolls over beside Geoff, prompting him to pat her on the head, wishing that his team never lose, as that could risk him being separated from her. Geoff is flattered when Bridgette makes a purring noise next to him. At the Great Wall of China, when Alejandro grabs Bridgette's hand to pull her up, Geoff worries about her and asks Alejandro to back off. When Alejandro drops Bridgette, Geoff, along with Trent, pull her up. Egyptian Torture When Bridgette greets Courtney, Geoff questions why she'd still be friends with someone like Courtney. Geoff congratulates his team, including Bridgette, when they win the challenge. Korean Pop Quizzing Geoff greets his team in the morning, calling all of them awesome, including Bridgette. Bridgette seems to almost fall for Alejandro's charms but stays loyal to Geoff by restraining herself. Geoff saves Bridgette from Alejandro when he calls Bridgette beautiful, worrying about her safety in the competition, and compliments her intelligence, saying that she'll never fall for any more of these tricks. In the challenge, Geoff cheers for Bridgette when she performs in it. When the Dragons win for the fourth time in a row, Geoff congratulates all of them, including Bridgette. Icey Antarctica Geoff calls all of his team awesome, including Bridgette. When Bridgette notes how cold it is, Alejandro attempts to lend her his shirt, but Geoff, knowing that this is an act to manipulate Bridgette, slaps the shirt away to save her from possible elimination in the future. To prove Alejandro wrong when he says that Geoff doesn't care about Bridgette, Geoff lends Bridgette his shirt. Geoff tells Alejandro that Bridgette is tough and energetic, and doesn't need his help. At the elimination, when Bridgette is called safe, both makes out with each other, but when Chris dramatically says that she didn't get zero votes, Geoff looks worried. When Chris corrects himself that she got 1 but is still safe, both are relieved and continue making out with each other. Jamaica Man! When Geoff discusses with his team about who should be the new team captain, all of the team except Bridgette agree. Bridgette most likely would've, but was too busy glaring at Alejandro. In the challenge, when the contestants are told that they'll be working in twos each on their team, Geoff immediately shows enthusiasm in working with Bridgette. She appreciates this but lets Geoff know that they could get distracted by each other. Geoff is proud of this cleverness by Bridgette. Before the elimination ceremony, Bridgette and Geoff, along with Amy agree on voting off Trent, eliminating him at the elimination ceremony. Indian Dance Bridgette sarcastically says how "awesome" it is to be in first class another day. Geoff misunderstands her and agrees that it's awesome. When Bridgette sees that the contestants are arriving in India and looks out the window to see the Taj Mahal, Geoff calls it beautiful and that it matches her eyes. Bridgette blushes when she hears this, and then both of them make out with each other by the window. Geoff cheers his team on at the challenge, including Bridgette. When Amy runs off to cry in the plane, Bridgette joins Geoff in trying to cheer her up, and when she asks Geoff what's wrong with her, Geoff tells Bridgette that he doesn't know and is trying to figure out. Chris tells the contestants that if they want to win, they need to give him reasons why. After sucking up to Chris, Geoff whispers to his teammates including Bridgette that they need to suck up to Chris if they want to win. Geoff says in the confessional that he doesn't know who to vote for to eliminate, as he's friends with all three of his teammates, including Bridgette. When it looks like Bridgette could be eliminated, Geoff is extremely worried about her, but is relieved when she's called safe. Australian Rivals Bridgette says to Geoff how great it is for them to be two of the final nine contestants, to which Geoff agrees. Geoff also mentions that he hopes he doesn't have to vote off Bridgette or Amy, with Bridgette feeling the same. When Commando Zoey randomly reveals herself, she punches Bridgette for voting off Trent. Geoff, furious, yells at Zoey that she doesn't hurt his Bridgette. To heal Bridgette's wound left by Zoey, Geoff wraps a plaster around her cheek, making her thank him with a blush. After Geoff is injured by Alejandro and Lightning in a fight, Bridgette is noticeably concerned for him, screaming his name and rushing to his aid. Bridgette shows that she wants to heal Geoff but must enter the ring, leaving him too knocked out to watch her fight. Aloha, Merge! When the contestants are told that they'll be put into groups of two, Bridgette and Geoff immediately want to work with each other, and are slightly dissapointed when this is not the case. African Safari To pass the time, Bridgette and Geoff make out with each other on the plane. When they finish, Geoff tells Bridgette that he loves her. She agrees, but also asks him who they should eliminate, proposing an alliance. Geoff is a little against this as he likes everyone in the competition, including Bridgette. Bridgette agrees with Geoff when he proposes that they eliminate Alejandro. Overhearing this, Alejandro makes up a lie to Bridgette that Geoff said that Anne Maria had a nice body. Bridgette pretends to believe Alejandro and pretends to be shocked, saying in the confessional that she knows that Geoff would never do that to her. Meanwhile, Geoff says in the confessional that things are tight between him and Bridgette, happy that the two of them are still competing, and also adding that she's a great kisser. When Bridgette sees Amy and Geoff interacting with each other, she's slightly jealous but tries to realize that Alejandro is only lying and has faith in Geoff. After Geoff falls off the plane, he's more concerned about Bridgette than he is about himself, her feeling the same way. As Geoff runs off while being chased by a lion, he sees a snake attacking Bridgette, and announces that he'll get revenge on that snake for hurting her. Convinced from lies told by an alliance set up by Alejandro, Bridgette votes for Geoff. When Chris reveals a video of this to Geoff, he is shocked that Bridgette voted for him. Bridgette is extremely apologetic as she was tricked by Alejandro once again. Geoff quickly forgives her and both make out with each other before Bridgette is pushed out the plane by Chris. Geoff waves at her and blows kisses at her. Bridgette&GeoffAlejandroOut.png|Bridgette and Geoff agree that Alejandro should be eliminated next. AlejandroLiesToBridgette.png|Alejandro manipulates Bridgette into believing Geoff is cheating on her. AlejandroTurnsBridgette&Geoff.png|Bridgette and Geoff are shocked when they both land in the bottom two. London the Ripper Geoff mentions Bridgette briefly in the confessional, saying that although he misses her, he has to try and win for her. Gladiatorial Finale! Bridgette and Geoff, reunited after both have been eliminated, arrive to the finale in Greece, making out with each other on the way. While making out with her, Geoff says how much he's missed her, before continuing. Bridgette says that the finalists are great, with Geoff agreeing, before both continue making out again. When the finalists are told that they'll have helpers randomly picked, Geoff hopes that he can still work with "schmoopy schmoo." Bridgette replies by agreeing, calling him "Geoffy Poo" before they continue making out again. When Bridgette and Geoff are both picked to be helpers for Amy, Geoff stops and tells Bridgette that they should continue making out later, and should also get their "radical" heads in the game, complimenting her intelligence. She agrees while also calling him "Geoffy poo" again. When the finalists and helpers see headgear, Geoff says it looks good, and is about to say it doesn't look as good as Bridgette, but restrains himself from impulsively giving Bridgette another compliment. Geoff climbs a tree with Bridgette in the challenge, ready to work with her. She has faith in him to guard the area. Bridgette thanks him for helping out and kisses him on the cheek, while he blows kisses with woo hoo at her as she leaves the area. Geoff hops down as his placing on the tree could make him an easy target but is shot by Sadie. Bridgette is extremely concerned for Geoff, and is also concerned for him when he's killed in the virtual reality. When everyone watches Amy and Beth face off, Bridgette offers Geoff popcorn and he happily agrees. When Amy ends up the winner, Geoff is so happy and excited that he kisses Bridgette out of adrenaline, before changing this into making out with her. When Brick says that this was the best finale ever, Geoff says it's as amazing as Bridgette's lips, and both are still seen making out with each other while Chris announces the end of the season. Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains Trivia * This couple openly makes out more than any other couple in the entire show. * Both fear being separated from each other. * Both are natural blondes. * This is the fastest couple to get back together, breaking up in the third aftermath in Total Drama Action before getting back together by the conclusion. * This is only one of two of couples that began in Total Drama Island that is still together, the other being Lindsay and Tyler. * They have always been placed on the same team, Killer Bass, Destroying Dragons and the Heroes. * Both have competed in the same seasons, being Total Drama Around the World and Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains. See Also Category:Interaction Category:Relationships Category:Alliances